Ch.52: Remnant (2)
At Carne's family house, Neal thinks back at what Navarus had told him, while torturing him. He had called him a slave of his household, that will have to follow Navaru's orders exclusively if he doesn't want to suffer a painful death. Neal has a smirk on his face, while thinking that he will be able to fight back Navarus. As Carne is crying with her hands covering her face, Neal catches her from the shoulders and tells her to calm down. Carne hugs him, while trying to put her thoughts into words. Nergal and Riu are walking at an Arzew corridor. Riu hesitantly asks Nergal why they are at the school, although it is forbidden for the local nobility to be there, except for special occasions. Nergal responds melodically that this prohibition is the reason that they have come in the buildong secretly. This confuses Riu even more as the two of them have got in the school in their carriage, through the main gate. The noble then turns to Riu and tells him that there is a matter that involves them at this place and that they will leave soon. Riu gets even more confused and uncomfortable and asks for further details, but Nergal only says that "the Council members lack patience". Lark is anxiously walking up and down, outside of the infirmary, when he hears someone calling his name. He turns and sees Setz, who asks him what he is doing. While Lark is trying to find a proper excuse, Angela appears. She cutely calls Lark's name while preparing her fist. She claims that she has been waiting for him and Lark gets overly scared, as he knows what's coming next. Angela mentions how Lark failed all his subjects in the exams and smacks the boy on the head with such force, that he falls down. Angela starts yelling at him about how he should try to be at least an average student, when Setz awkwardly cuts in. Angela turns and apologizes to him. When she asks him what he came for, Setz timidly responds that he had nothing to do. For a while, both Lark and Angela look at Setz with surprise. Suddenly, Angela starts screaming about how welcomed Setz is to visit her any time and orders Lark to bring the tea. After a while, Setz and Lark are sitting in the infirmary and Angela serves them tea. She asks Setz about the work at the student council. Setz responds that Neal returned and took care of things, so he has some free time. Angela comments on Neal is finally released and Lark remembers how Neal almost killed him during the declaration ceremony, a few days ago. But, he decides to try not to worry about it. Bathory enters the student council office. Only Sai is in there, who joyfully stands up when he sees her. He hugs Bathory and asks her if she had eaten. Bathory complains for his carings and asks about the whrebouts of the other student council members. Sai, full of joy, tells her how Carne and Neal have left together and Setz has gone at the nurse's office. As soon as she hears that Setz is at Angela's, Bathory turns to go join them. Sai yells at her back and, pitifully, urges her to help him with a pack of documents that Setz left him responsible for. Bathory, screams at him to do it himself, calls him a "moron" and slams the door behind her. She gets out and starts walking towards the infirmary, commenting loudly about Sai's incapability. She then thinks of Angela and of the possibility that Lark will be at her office too. When she appears from around the corner, she hears someone's voice. Nergal and Riu are standing in the middle of the corridor. The noble says that he was right that "trash" were at the school. Bathory calls his name with terror and disbelief.